


Reasons

by anon557



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, some are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon557/pseuds/anon557
Summary: When Woozi suddenly left seventeen with no reasons at all.Will seventeen be able to find out about the real reason why Woozi left before its too lateWill they accept the reason why Woozi left and forgive him for leaving with out any reasons.How do you think will they found put the reasons and what would be their reactions knowing the real reason. Will they be shocked, angry, sad. We don't know and the real question is WHAT WILL THEY DO AFTER THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THE REASON WHY WOOZI REALLY LEFT.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. When He Left

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing books with chapters so please bear with me. I don't know if anyone will read this but it's okay. This idea suddenly just popped up in my head so this may seem unorganized. Thank you for reading if there will be anyone reading.

**WHEN HE LEFT**

**November 9,2020**

Seventeen had just finished their promotions for semicolon. They were all having fun and enjoying not knowing that tommorow they will recieve a very very bad news partaining to one member.

* * *

**S.coups Pov**

All of us were busy partying and celebrating for the success of the promotions for semicolon. I was busy admiring all of it when I saw Woozi sitting there alone at the corner admiring each and every one of us so I decided to go and talk to him. "Hey Ji! What are you doing here all alone?" I asked and approach him. "Nothing hyung I just want to be alone and watch you guys". He replied. "Oh! really then let's just watch them together. Oh and Jihoon". "Yes hyung" he answered me. " I just want to thank you for not leaving us even if it is really hard already. Always remember that all of us will really be thankful for you." I said to him. Jihoon seems to be taken a back and thinking to what to reply to what I said." Awwwww hyung thank you!." He finally said and i just nodded at him. Comfortable silence took over us while were both watching the members have fun and go wasted. The comfortable silence was broken when Woozi said "Oh and hyung". I looked at him waiting for him to continue. When he saw me looking at him he finished off what he was supposed to say " If ever I will be gone or left seventeen always remember that there will always be reason behind it. Okay". I was taken aback for what he said and was supposed to ask him why he said that but suddenly his phone rang indicating that some one was calling him. " Oh hyung I am just going to pick it up" he excused himself and left. After Woozi left I suddenly can't help to feel uneasy because of what he said.

* * *

**Woozi's Pov**

"Oh and hyung" I said breaking the comfortable silence that is surrounding us. I saw him waiting for me to continue so I continued what I was suppose to say." If ever I will be gone or left seventeen always remember that there will always be reason behind it. Okay". After I finshed saying that he seems really taken aback for what I said and was thinking to what to reply to what I said. When he seems to already know what he was supposed to reply to what I said my phone suddenly rang so I excused myself and answerd the call

(Caller normal, Woozi bold)

Hello Woozi! I just want to remind you that this will be your last day with them.

**.I know you don't need to remind me**

But remember Woozi-shii your not allowed to say good bye to them and just leave tonight.

**I know Know . You don't need to repeat everything**

Oh and don't worry we will release the article after you left the dorms and made sure that everyone was already asleep.

**Okay fine. Good Bye**

**Call ended**

* * *

The celebration was already finished by the time it reached 12 midnight. All of the members were already asleep except one member.

* * *

**November 10, 2020**

**Woozi's Pov**

It is already 3:30 am in the morning and all of the members was already asleep. I already finished packing earlier and its really time for me to leave seventeen. I hid a letter for them at the notebook where I wrote all of my compositions for seventeen. I wish they could find it before its too late. Before I left the dorms I checked each of their rooms for the last time like I always did everytime I got home from the studio. My tears are already falling from my eyes non stop because I didn't expect that this is the way me and seventeen are parting ways. After checking the last room I dialed a number. The number ringed three times until it was picked up.

(Caller normal, Woozi bold)

Hello! 

**Hello I just called to say that I already left the dorms you could already release the article**

Ok then. Bye

**Call ended**

They just ended the call like that not even waiting for me to respond. Those jerks. I left the dorm . " I know you guys will be mad at me for what I did. I am really really sorry. Until we meet again seventeen." I am mumbled while crying. I closed the front door of the dorm and rode with my parents to go to Busan. While we are travelling I can't help but remember all of the memories that we had


	2. Knowing That He Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen woke up a little late for their schedule not noticing that one of their members is missing. They were just waiting for their manager when Wonwoo noticed that their producer is not with them.
> 
> What will be there reaction when they find out that Woozi already left.

**November 10,2020 11:00 in the morning**

Seventeen woke up a little late for their vocal and dance practice at 1:00 pm. They were all rushing because they were already behind and they will be fetched by their manager at 12:30 pm not noticing that one of their members is missing. It was already 12:20pm when Wonwoo noticed that Woozi was not there with them.

* * *

**Wonwoo's POV**

All of us were rushing to prepare because we woke up late because we partied until 12 midnight and slept at 2:00 am. It is already 12:20 pm and were all just waiting for our manager in the dorms while watching a movie when I noticed that Woozi was not with us. "Hey Guys, have you seen Woozi?" I asked. " Huh No" "Yeah your right where's Jihoon?" The members said while looking for Woozi in the living room. " Guys stop, I am going to check at his room" Jeonghan said. "While your checking his room I am going to call him" Jun said. We all nodded at them and continue to watch the movie.

* * *

**Jun's Pov**

While I was trying to call Woozi I noticed that our twitter has so many notifications so I decided to check it and I surprised with what I saw.

**SEVENTEEN WOOZI TO LEAVE SEVENTEEN. IT IS SAID THAT WOOZI LEFT SEVENTEEN WITHOUT TELLING ANY REASON TO THE COMPANY.**

I was really surprised by the article that I saw. By the time that I was finished reading the article Jeonghan Hyung came back and told us that " Guys Woozi is not in his room and some of his things are missing." We were all surprised with what Jeonghan Hyung said and I thought about the article and told the members about it " Guys look at this" I showed them my phone and when they saw what I was showing them all of them got their phones and look at it themselves.

* * *

Shock was written all over the members faces after they finished reading the article. Seventeen and Woozi was trending all over the world. Some were questioning why Woozi suddenly left and were asking for reasons from Woozi. While some was really really mad at Woozi for suddenly leaving seventeen in the middle of their career. While the whole world already know what to feel the seventeen members doesn't even know what to feel. They don't know if they want to feel angry at Woozi for leaving without any reasons or be sad that their producer left them and they didn't even do anything to stop it but what could they do they didn't even know that their producer was planning on leaving seventeen and what is the reason why he suddenly left.

* * *

**Seungkwan's Pov**

We were all shocked with what the article was all about. I couldn't help but feel sad angry at the same time. I think all of us just feels the same with what I am feeling right now. We were all confused for how Woozi hyung could just suddenly leave us without even warning us and telling us.

* * *

**S.coups Pov**

The members are already crying because who wouldn't Woozi was just having fun with us yesterday and then suddenly he will leave us like were nothing with him. We already tried calling him but he is not picking up any of his calls. I couldn't help but feel angry at him for just leaving us like that and not even thinking on what we might feel. I was already deep in thought when I remembered what Woozi told me last night. Is that what Woozi ment, did Woozi already give him a warning but he just didn't understand. That made me more mad why didn't he just tell me he will leave us and the reason why. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when Hoshi said " Guys why are you crying? What even are you crying for? He doesn't even deserve our tears. How could he just suddenly leave us without any reason it's his wrong not ours so don't even waste your tears for him. He doesn't even care for our feeling so stop crying already you guys he doesn't deserve it." I was surprised when he said that because he was the closest with Woozi, maybe that's why he was the closest with Woozi maybe he just feels very betrayed.

* * *

**Hoshi's Pov**

Some of us already stopped crying including myself because I thought to myself why should I cry for him he didn't even bother thinking about what we might feel if he suddenly will just leave us without giving us any reasons. I was really angry at him for making the members cry when he doesn't even deserve so I told them " Guys why are you crying? What even are you crying for? He doesn't even deserve our tears. How could he just suddenly leave us without any reason it's his wrong not ours so don't even waste your tears for him. He doesn't even care for our feeling so stop crying already you guys he doesn't deserve it." They all looked at me surprised after I said that. They all seem thinking of what I said and just suddenly couldn't help but agree to what I said.

* * *

All of the Seventeen members stopped crying. They already what they feel. They feel angry and betrayed for what Woozi did. They may all feel mad for what Woozi did but they know that a little bit of them still is curious for why he did that and a little bit of them to feel sad because of what happened. They may be sad but the feeling of betreyal and anger is the main thing they are feeling so they keep ignoring the curiousity and sadness in ther hearts. Seventeen decided to stop their practice and just rest because they know that tomorrow they will be facing many problems because of Woozi's sudden department from seventeen. They will need to change all of their choreography and distribute their lines again so they decided to just take a day off and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know seventeen's relationship isn't that easy to break because they are a family. It really is just for the story and we could really feel angry and betrayed if that happened in real life. So I am really really sorry. Always remember that this is just an story and a fanfic created by someone who's bored.


	3. Anger and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of Woozi's birthday but seventeen didn't care about it. They were almost the practice room when they heard Nu'est and Bumzu talking to Woozi with Chanyeol, Ailee and Daniel and they were greeting him a Happy Birthday. They were shocked, angry and confused at the same time.

**November 22, 2020 8:00 am**

It was Woozi's birthday today and in the past years seventeen would already be preparing for their surprise for Woozi but this year this day was just an ordinary day for them. They were already near the practice room when they heard Nu'est and Bumzu talking with Woozi, Chanyeol, Ailee, Daniel and they were greeting him a Happy Birthday which made them confused, shocked and angrier. They thought how could Woozi talk with Nu'est and Bumzu and not even bother talking with them. What seventeen didn't know is that Bumzu, Nu'est, Ailee, Chanyeol from EXO and Kang Daniel knows the reason why Woozy really leave seventeen.

* * *

**Dk's Pov**

It is already 2-3 weeks since Woozi hyung left. We are all angry at him for just leaving like that but I still couldn't help it to miss him. I really really miss Woozi hyung but there's always apart of me that is mad at him for what he did. "Aishhh Woozi Hyung why did you really do that" I mumbled to myself. I know that it is Woozi hyung's birthday and I really really want to great him because his the one who always greats us first everytime it's our birthday but even if I really want to great him I couldn't because all of us agreed that we will never talk about Woozi hyung ever again and anything that relates to him. I really want to greet him but I don't want the members to be angry at me. We were already near the practice room when we heard Bumzu hyung and Nu'est hyung talking with Ailee Noona, Chanyeol Hyung, Daniel Hyung and no other than Woozi hyung. They were all talking and laughing and they also greeted Woozi hyung a Happy Happy Birthday. We were all shocked, confused and angrier with what we heard because how could Woozi hyung talk to them, pick up their call and have fun with them while he didn't even bother telling us why he left and he nevers answer our calls when we tried reaching out to him. I saw on how all of our moods changed we were just happy and talking a while ago and now all of our moods turned sour because of what we heard. We are already inside the practice room and I guess Bumzu hyung noticed it because he suddenly ended the call with Woozi and smiled at us awkwardly.

* * *

While hearing the conversation between their hyungs and noona with Woozi, seventeen members got even more confused. Why does Woozi talk with the hyungs and noona and not them. Woozi just suddenly shuts himself out of the world and not talking to any of the members but talking to his other friends except to them. Do they know the reason why Woozi left seventeen without any warnings and reason. Those were the questions that was inside their head and wanted to ask but none of them did because they are still blinded by anger because of what Woozi did.

* * *

**Bumzu's Pov**

Me, Nu'est, Daniel, Chanyeol And Ailee noona was talking with Woozi. We talked with him and greeted him a Happy Birthday. Yes we know the reason why Woozi left because his mom told us 1 week after Woozi left. At first we were also surprised and mad at the same time but when we found out the reason why Woozi left we just couldn't help but to feel sad and worried for him. What he did was wrong but he really had reasons and it is also very reasonable. We also know about the letter that Woozi wrote for the members, he told us to not give it to the members and let them find it by themselves but how would they see it they don't even what to look at his things anymore. Seventeen also decided not to use the songs that Woozi made while he was still a member and even his compositions they don't want you use it. "SO HOW IN THE WORLD WOULD THEY SEE IT" I thought to myself. Of course I told Woozi all about it and he was really sad but he insisted that it's alright because it's clearly his fault even if it is not. So we were talking with Woozi when I noticed that the seventeen members was already there and saw us talking with Woozi. I was really surprised so I suddenly ended the group call with Jihoon. The Nu'est members look at me shocked for what I did and I gave them a sign with my eyes that says that the members are already here. I think they got my message because they looked more shocked after I gave them my sign. I looked at the seventeen members and smiled at them awkwardly. I could really see anger and betreyal in their eyes. I just wish I could tell them the real reason why Woozi left but I know I can't because it would make things more complicated and hard for them and for Woozi. The only thing I want right now is for them to find out about the real reason and fix everything before it's too late. I really hate what is happening right now. Woozi getting all the hate he doesn't deserve that even the members are mad at him, seventeen not knowing what really is happening. They just don't deserve this. They deserve happiness and not pain like what is happening right now. I broke eye contact with them and looked at Nu'est who is also looking at them and smiling awkwardly. Nu'est also broke eye contact with them and nodded at me and seventeen and then headed out of the practice room. I looked at them for the last time bid my greetings to them and left the practice room to let them start their practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. i just don't know how to make it longer focusing in the plot of each chapter.


	4. After three years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years since Woozi left and it's been three years and still seventeen doesn't know the reason why Woozi left them. Yes, they're still angry but what really confuses them is that Bumzu, Nu'est, Chanyeol hyungs and Ailee noona keeps defending Woozi from them and they always say that there is an acceptable reason why he did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to inform you guys that in this story the seventeen members already extended their contract that's why they're still a group during this time.

**November 10, 2023**

It has been three years since Woozi left and it also has been three years and seventeen still doesn't even have any clue why he left. 

* * *

**Jeonghan's Pov**

It has been three years since Jihoon left us. I know all of us are still confused why he left us just like that. I keep asking myself if Woozi did even care about us because if he did how could he just leave us that easily. I am still angry at him but now I am feeling more sad and disappointed at him. But what made us more confused is that it seems like Bumzu hyung, Nu'est , Chanyeol hyung, Daniel and Ailee Noona seems to know the reason why Woozi left because they keep taking his side and protecting him when we speak bad words against him. They keep saying that we should stop it and that if we really want to find out the real reason why he left we should also find a way to know it and not just get angry at him and wait for it to come. That got me thinking that, yes if we really want to know the reason we should also move to find out and not just waste our time being mad at him but my problem is I don't even know where to start so I didn't even do anything about it anymore.

* * *

Seventeen's life really did change. They were already accepting the fact that seventeen has only 12 members, that each unit only has four members each, Jeonghan becoming the vocal unit's leader and lastly S. Coups, Vernon, Bumzu has become seventeen's main producer and even if Bumzu still really wants to use Woozi's songs and compositions he respects seventeen's descion to not use his songs because they're still hurt, disappointed and angry at him so even if he wants use it as seventeen's song he just let it be and composed new songs with them. Seventeen is already starting to stand up from the fall they had three years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for this another short chapter it's just that I want the story to be straightforward and doesn't have many u turns. I am sorry for this very ugly chapter I wrote it with a lot of things in my mind. 
> 
> Thank you for whoever's reading this ugly story. I love you all ❤️❤️


	5. Seungcheol's deeper confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen members were told that they will have a comeback so their group's producers should start making their songs. S. Coups decided to go to Woozi's studio to get the songs he and Vernon composed before. Their compositions were in a notebook with Woozi's own composition. Will he see Woozi's letter in the composition and what will he find out if he sees and read the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if some of the members doesn't have pov. Its just that it was really written in my plot. I will try to let all of the members have a appearance before this story finishes.

**December 12, 2023**

Seventeen members was told that they are going to have a comeback. They were really excited that they already have a chosen concept for this comeback and they just need the songs for the album. They were all talking about how the the song will be when S. Coups remembered that he already composed a song that he thinks will fit their concept. He then told the members that he thinks that there is a song that will be really great for the album and it was already composed when Woozi was still here. They were all shock because they thought that S. Coups will use a song that Woozi composed. "Hyung are you saying we should use the songs that Woozi hyung composed for this comeback?" Vernon asked voicing out everybody's question. "No silly it's a song that I composed long time ago when Woozi was still here." S. Coups replied to them after they heard what they're leader said they nodded and said that he should let them listen and then they could decide if it could be in the album or not. S. Coups said okay and that he will be right back and go get it at Woozi's studio.

* * *

**S. Coups Pov**

We were all told that we sill have a come back in two months so all of us were really really excited because all of us miss carats already. We were really excited that we already have a concept and we are just talking about how the songs will be. They were all busy gathering ideas for the songs when I remembered that I wrote a song that I think will really fit the concept so I told them about the songs " Guys maybe we could use a song that was composed already". "Hyung are you saying we should use the songs that Woozi hyung composed for this comeback?" Vernon asked out for everyone."No silly it's a song that I composed long time ago when Woozi was still here." I replied. " Oh really hyung. Maybe you should let us listen to it then we could decide if we could put it in our album." Wonwoo said that made all of the members agree. "Oh okay. I am just going to get it at Woozi's studio be right back" I told them and left.

I first went to Bumzu hyung to ask for the key of Woozi's studio. His studio was not owned by the entertainment so we just couldn't come in and out of the studio and even if we are allowed to enter or go there when we feel like it all of us decided no to because we want to forget about him. I was already at Bumzu hyung's own studio and knocked three times to his door which he responded with "It's open, Come in." When I am already inside he was surprised to see me there " Oh! Seungcheol What bring you hear?" He asked me. " Nothing hyung I just want to borrow the keys to Woozi's studio if its alright?" He looked really surprised with what I said but he still replied. "Oh! It's alright Woozi said you could enter his studio anytime but can I just ask why it's okay if you don't want to answer." I didn't want to reply but I still replied " Oh nothing special hyung. I just want to get the songs that the me and members composed from his studio so that we could use it but no worries we are still not going to use the ones he wrote". "Oh okay here. Just make sure to lock it after you leave" he said. I nodded at him bid my goodbyes and left. But I swear before I left I heard Bumzu hyung mumble" I wish he will see the letter" then a long sigh. That made me think what letter. Will we be a bit closer in knowing why he left with that letter. Did he leave that letter for us to read. Is that really important that Bumzu hyung whished that I could see it. How long was the letter there? Is it in his studio all this time? I asked those questions in my head. " Aishhh Hoonie-ah what is the letter for and why did you really leave us?" I thought to myself. Even if I am really mad at him I couldn't just forget everything at all and I still remember what he said to me the night that he left. I really want to find out about the reason but I don't know how and where will I start. I can't help but to think about these things while I am on my way to Woozi's studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S. Coups already know about the letter that Woozi left. What does the letter really contain? Is he ready to find out a little thing about why Woozi left? I guess none of us will know.


	6. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S. Coups already forgot about the letter when he arrived at the studio. He way busy looking through the composition notebook to look for the members song when someone called him. He was really shocked when he saw who the caller was because they haven't talk to this person since the incident. Will he pick the call up regarding who the caller was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may cause harm to the company because of their treatment towards their artist. Always remember that this just a fanfiction and I know some of us doesn't like seventeen's company but I know that they wouldn't go this low and to this extent. So I am very much sorry if I had managed to offend someone through this story but please just remember that this is a story written by a very bored human being.🥰❤️

S. Coups decided to forget about the letter and just continued his way to the studio. When he arrived at the studio he has completely forgotten about the letter that he heard from Bumzu. S. Coups was really surprised when he entered the studio because it was still the same but the only difference was it was full of dust and it was quite dirty. He was surprised because he knows that if Woozi was still going here he wouldn't let this place get this dirty because for Woozi this little place was his safe place and this place was really special for him. S.coups thought that maybe Woozi didn't go here the last three years but deciding to ignore his thoughts he went to the place where the composition notebook was located. When he got the notebook, he sat in the red couch in Woozi's studio and look through the composition notebook to look for the members songs that they composed without the help of Woozi. S. Coups was busy looking through the notebook when he got a call. The caller's name got S.coups really surprised because they haven't talk and saw the caller since the incident.

* * *

**S. Coups Pov**

I continued my way to Woozi's studio and just decided to forget all about the letter that I heard from Bumzu hyung and when I arrived at the studio I have completely forgotten about the letter. When I entered the studio I was really surprised because it was still the same when I last went here the only difference is Woozi is not working here anymore and the place was quite dirty and the equipment was full dusts. "Huh! Maybe he hasn't been here since then." I thought to myself because I know that if Woozi is going here or went here he wouldn't let this place get this dirty because he said that this was his home and his safe place. "Maybe I should clean this place" I thought to myself again but I shake those thoughts out of my head and decided to just ignore it and go to where the composition notebook was hidden. When I goth the notebook I decided to sit in the red couch in the studio and started to look through the notebook to look for the songs that we made without the help of Jihoon. I was busy looking through the notebook when I received a call. When I looked at who the caller was because the last we have talked was when the night of the party where Woozi left whick made me really shock. The person who was calling me was Woozi's mom then I remembered the message that she left me a week after Woozi left.

_ Flashback _

_**November 17,2020** _

_It has been a week since Jihoon left. Ee have already started to clear out the mess that he left us. We were asked to do a press conference so that we could answer their questions once and for all because we kept silence the week where Woozi left. We had just finish the presscon. We were already at the dorms and I at my room scrolling through twitter to see the reactions for our presscon. I was busy scrolling through twitter when someone I wasn't expecting to send me a massage sent me one. The person who sent me a message was Woozi's Mom. I didn't want to read it but I still did._

**_Woozi's Mom 👩💼_ **

_Hey Seungcheol, I know you're mad at Woozi for what he did but please remember the words he said to you. That if he will leave seventeen there is always a reason why. I want to tell you the reason but I can't because I need to protect you guys like how Woozi chose you guys than himself. I know you wouldn't understand what I am saying right now but if you want to know a part of it go to Woozi's studio and look for a letter. Please understand Seungcheol and I won't ask you to forgive him because I know what he did hurted you and you guys are allowed to feel that way even if he is my son. Bye I love you guys_

_ End of Flashback  _

I read her message but didn't reply to it because I was already angry, hurt and confused during that time. After the text that she sent, she never contacted any of us ever again that's why I am so shocked and confused on why is she calling me. But even if the thoughts in my mind are still going crazy I still decided to pick the call.

**Woozi's Mom 👩💼**

( Italicized Woozi's mom, S. Coups normal)

**when I picked up the call I could already feel the excitement that she was feeling.**

_Hello Seungcheol! Have you read the letter that Woozi hid. Do you already know the reason why? Are you not mad at him anymore that's why you decided to go the studio like I told You too._

Hello to you to Mrs. Lee! And to answer ypur questions. No I haven't seen the letter that Woozi left because I wasn't looking for it at the first place. Second I still don't know the reason why and I think it's better if it stays that way and lastly yes were still mad at him and I didn't go to the studio to look for the letter I just went here to get all the songs that we composed without the help of Woozi.

_Oh okay! I just thought that you went there to look for the letter but I guess I am wrong but S. Coups don't you think It's time. It has been three years since that happened. I know you guys are still hurt and mad at him but when will you guys just stop letting your emotions get ahead of you. I also know that the only thing that could set you guys free is the reason why he left so don't get mad at him forever and stop throwing your memories with him away._

**She was about to continue but I stopped her so that I could speak.**

With all through respect Mrs. Lee but don't you think Woozi was the first one who threw all of our memories away when he suddenly left us without any reason

_That's where your wrong Seungcheol because my son didn't throw his memory with you guys and he didn't leave S. Coups he was removed from the company without anything he could do to save himself._

..........

**I was silenced and confused with what Mrs. Lee said. What does she mean that Woozi didn't leave. I think Mrs. Lee sensed my confusion because she continued what she was saying.**

_I know your confused right now with what I said. That is why I told you to look for the letter that Woozi left. It is for you to know a part of the reason why Woozi left. If you ever have the guts to look and read the letter call me afterwards because I would finish the story for you but remember once I told you the whole story you aren't allowed to tell it to any of your members because Woozi still wants to protect you guys and that is why he hid the letter in the studio. He knows you guys wouldn't go to the studio after he left that's why he thinks that is the perfect place where to keep the letter. Which he succeeded because you still haven't read the letter till now. And lastly I know you're confused on why Bumzu, JR, Ren, Aaron, Baekho, Minhyun, Chanyeol, Daniel and Ailee keeps protecting Woozi it is because they know the whole reason why. I told them and not you guys so the pain my son is feeling will lessen. It did work but only a little because Woozi needs all of you. He is suffering S. Coups. He is. i just wish you open your mind and find out about the real reason before its too late._

**_Call Ended_ **

After the call with Woozi's mom I was already determine to find about the letter before I leave this studio today but first I need to finish looking for our songs. I was already at the last page of the notebook when I saw a folded paper with writings that I know was Woozi's hand writing. The first thing you will see in the folded paper was the words A PART OF THE REASON WHY I LEFT. I already know that this is the letter that I was supposed to know a long time ago but keep ignoring it. My hands were shaking but I still decided to open it and read 

**Dear Seventeen or to whoever's reading this,**

**First of all I am very very sorry for leaving with out any reasons. I didn't really want to leave and want to stay with you guys because I cant. I was removed by the company, I didn't even want to leave but I had to because they threatened me. They told me that if I wouldn't leave the company they would make you guys suffer and I would see you being hurted and mistreated. I didn't want that to happen so I had to and I am very sorry for that.**

I was just at the first part of the letter but tears are already streaming down my eyes. They were all right. They were right that Woozi was just protecting us from them. He sacrificed himself for all of us.

**I know that when you're reading this letter its been so long that I left so I think I could tell you. I could tell you that I suffered and was being mistreated while I was at the company. I was treated like a pig and a punching bag. They would always hurt me if I did something they didn't like or whether they wouldn't like the songs I created. They were always there watching me that's why I couldn't let you guys enter the studio sometimes because they told me that if someone knew or someone saw they will also make them suffer and I didn't want you guys to experience what I am experiencing during those times. I had to lock you out for safety.**

So that us why Woozi doesn't let us near his studio anymore and if we want to help with the composing we will always be composing at the company's studio not in his personal studio. I didn't notice that I was really getting angry for what they did to Woozi.

**I also locked you guys out of my life because I didn't want of you to notice. To notice that they were putting** **me in a really bad diet and that my body was already covered with bruises and wounds that I got from them. I had no choice but to decline your offer to eat out because if they saw me eating a lot they would put you guys in the diet they are giving me and I wouldn't even dare let anyone not let you eat the food you want to eat because I always see happiness in your eyes when you get to eat the food that you guys want and I wouldn't like that to be taken away from you. So I had no choice but to decline even if I really want to. I also didn't want you guys to notice the bruises and wounds in my body. They would always hurt me when you guys want to cancel practice, got mistakes during practices and shows, if they don't like my songs. I would also get hurt if I take a rest from writing songs and don't manage to finish one song a day. They were controlling my life. They were having fun treating me like trash. They always hurt me that I need and started to wear long clothes to hid the bruises and wounds from all of you. I had to lock out myself from you guys even if I know you are already disappointed that I keep locking myself out.**

I remembered the time where we all got mad at Woozi and didn't even talk to him for days because we got mad at him for not joining and for not hanging out with us anymore. I know that while we are angry at him during those times he was right there enduring all the pains and hardships they are giving him to protect all of us. He was so alone. He faced those hardships alone and we didn't even notice anything because we were busy enjoying ourselves and getting mad at him for not joining.

**I endured all of it for us. I endured all of it because I didn't want to leave you. But I guess I was wrong because even if I didn't want to leave you guys I still had to leave to protect you guys. One day I talked to the company after I went to the doctors so that I could tell them my condition. After I told them my condition they suddenly told me with a smile on their faces that I am no longer part of this company and I had to leave within a week. I was really surprised when they told me that. They also told me that they don't need me anymore and I will just bring down Seventeen with me. I was supposed to speak but they cut me of saying speak a word and they will make Nu'est and Seventeen suffer. I didn't speak anymore and just agreed. I thought they were done in making my life suffer but I guess not because after I nodded my head they told me that I should leave you guys without any word. That I should just leave and disappear to thin air. I wasn't allowed to tell you that I was removed or that I want to leave. They wanted all of you to be mad at me and which I think they very much succeeded. I wanted to sue them but I couldn't because I know that your careers will be ruined if I did that. So I just kept quiet and accepted everything that's coming. I wanted to choose myself for one time but I still chose you guys and your dreams. So I am really really sorry for doing that. For leaving without any word. I am really sorry and I hope you guys could forgive mea and we could see each other again before Its too late.**

I finished reading Woozi's letter and now my tears are streaming non-stop. The letter was already wet from my tears but I don't care because right now guilt is eating alive. I couldn't help but feel guilty that Woozi had to endure it all for all of us. He endured it all and then we are just here being mad and angry at him. He could've sue the company but he still chose not to because he knows that if the company falls down, Seventeen and Nu'est also falls down with it. Even if he was really hurt and wanted to chose himself for the first time he still chose us and our dreams. Now I know that I don't even deserve to be angry at him. He was the who suffered and is still suffering from all of this. Seventeen may have started to stand up from their fall but for Woozi he doesn't know. People were still mad at him and even the other members are mad at him. He doesn't even deserve all this hate but he is enduring it all for us. I also realized how cruel and evil the company me and the members where still signed til 2026. Those were all the thoughts running my head when I realized that in the letter he said that he was removed because he was sick. That made me think how sick is he that the company removed him without justice. I also asked myself if Woozi was still sick and how is he right now. With those thoughts and questions in my mind I decided to call Mrs. Lee to ask for the full story.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy so that's the wrap for the letter. The letter has finally been revealed already. What will Seungcheol ask to Woozi's mom? Let's find out at the next chapter.
> 
> Ps. Thanks for the hundred reads❤️❤️


	7. Seungcheol finally knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol decided to call Woozi's mom again to finally know the whole reason. Seungcheol finally knows the whole reason why he left. He know understands why he did that. He really wants to tell the members but he knows he can't because he made a promise to Woozi and his mother even if he didn't really meat Woozi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still doesn't contain the sickness that Woozi is feeling because it isn't the right time to reveal it. This chapter may also be ugly because I don't know how to just suddenly cut through conversations and scenes.
> 
> Another thing Woozi's mom is already at Seoul during this time because she was going to update Bumzu and the others personally.

**S. Coups Pov**

I already finished reading the letter and I got so many thoughts and questions in my head right now and I know all of this will be gone and answered if I meet with Woozi's mom. So I decided to text Woozi's mom so that we could meet up.

_**Woozi's Mom 👩‍💼** _

_( S. Coups normal, Woozi's mom italicized)_

Hey Mrs. Lee Good Afternoon. I was just wondering if we could meet up so that we could talk privately. 

_Oh. Hey Seungcheol,Of course we could. When do you want to meet? Hmmm_

Oh We could meet today if you want because I really want to know the whole reason why?

_Oh of course Seungcheol let's meet. We could meet at Woozi's favorite restaurant in 30 minutes_

Okay Bye Mrs. Lee. See you 😊😊

**After 30 Minutes**

I was already at the restaurant waiting for Mrs. Lee because she said she will be a little late because it was really traffic going here. I was scrolling through my phone when Mrs. Lee arrived. " Hey Seungcheol! Have you been waiting for so long?". " Oh No, Mrs. Lee I just arrived here 3 minutes ago." I said. " Oh okay, I guess we should start talking already". Mrs. Lee said.

* * *

S. Coups and Mrs. Lee talked and talked until Mrs. Lee already told the whole reason why Woozi left. While they were talking S. Coups was crying the whole time after knowing all the things his best friend has been through all these years. He found out that his bestfriend is still suffering from the sickness he had three years ago and is still confined at the hospital in Busan because Woozi doesn't want to receive the treatment because he think that he deserves all the bad things that is happening in his life. S. Coups know the whole thing that is happening to Woozi shouldn't happen to him because he already had gone through so much because of him and seventeen.

* * *

**S. Coups Pov**

While Woozi's mom was telling the whole reason to me I couldn't help but cry because of all the things he had gone through and the things he is still going through. I found out that the sickness Woozi is feeling isn't that simple and easy to be treated and Woozi family's biggest problem is that Woozi doesn't want to get treated because he thinks that he deserves all of the bad things that is happening to him and that he doesn't deserve to live and deserves to die because he hurted us really bad. But in reality he doesn't deserve all of the things that is happening to him because of all the things his gone through and all the sacrifices he made so that he could protect us without even us knowing. I thought to myself that what Woozi did was so Woozi because before Woozi would always take care of them secretly like buying us food and telling that the company bought it for us and he thinks no one knows about him looking through all of our bedrooms at night but the truth is all of us know all about it and we were always anticipating about it. Woozi did may things for us but he didn't receive enough credit till now. He protected and took care of us everytime to the point that he got removed from the company and he got really really sick. He suddenly felt really really guilty. Mrs. Lee was done talking, paid our bill and was supposed to leave when I suddenly asked her If I could go to the hospital where Woozi is so that I could do see him and talk to him. "Uhmmm Mrs. Lee" She looked at me and was waiting for me to continue so I continued on what I waa supposed to say. " Uhmmmm, I was just wondering if I could go and visit Hoonie at the hospital." " Of course, Seungcheol. You could join Bumzu and the others. They are going with me next week because they'll try to convince him again to get treatment. Just call them and say your joining them okay. Bye Seungcheol. I am sorry if I am leaving early its just that I still need to go back to Busan to check on Jihoon I was just here to update Bumzu and the others" she said that and left. When Mrs. Lee left I decided to call Bumzu hyung to inform that I already know and that I will join him in visiting him next week. I could really join them next week because we will have the whole week as our day off and then were back to our original lives. 

**Bumzu Hyung 🧔**

( S. Coups italicized, Bumzu normal)

_Hello Bumzu Hyung_

?Hey Seungcheol! What do you need

_Oh, I just wanna inform you that I'll join you guys in visiting Woozi next week._

?Huh? What do you mean you'll join us 

_I already know hyung. I know everything already._

**I could sense that Bumzu hyung was really surprised with what I said.**

?H-How

_I found and read the letter then afterwards I called Mrs. Lee to find out about everything. Why didn't tell you us anything hyung?_

I am sorry S. Coups. We all really wanted to tell you guys all about it but we also want to respect Woozi and we also want to protect you guys

_I know hyung. I am going to join you guys next week okay._

Okay okay I am going to tell the others but Seungcheol please please don't tell the members yet. We agree not to tell you guys also because you guys are not ready yet. You may be ready but we know the others aren't

_Yes hyung I promise but please also promise me that we'll tell them when its time and when we think when were ready._

Okay and yes I also promise we'll tell them when its time okay. Bye

**Call Ended**

I was already walking back to dorms when my tears suddenly falls again because I remembered all the things that Woozi gone through all this time again. When I entered the dorm I was still crying and I was also surprised that all of the members were their at the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy S. Coups arrived at the dorm crying and the members saw all of it. What will be the members reaction seeing their leader cry? Do you think S. Coups did the right decision to go see woozi? What do you think will happen in their meeting?


End file.
